Another Chance
by adorablyxniki
Summary: Seven years ago, Gina Kincaid walked away from Dylan McKay, not telling him about the child she was carrying. Now during the worst of times, can their daughter he doesn't know about bring them back together again? Full summary inside.


**Title:** Another Chance

**Author:** Niki

**Premise:** After being laid off by her work, for fighting on the air with an old skating nemesis, Gina Kincaid gets invited by her estranged half-sister Donna Silver to return to Beverly Hills for a little get together. Bringing along her young daughter Kayla, Gina's life gets even more complicated when Donna and her husband David, begin to question Kayla's parentage, things proceed to become a total disaster when Dylan McKay, shows up and he and Kayla connect on a much deeper level than normal adult/child relationship…and begins to connect with Gina.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show or its characters; however, I take credit for Kayla and the idea.

**Chapter One**

_It was one of the easiest choices I have ever made; aborting my child never came to my mind when I read the positive pregnancy test. I already loved this baby, it was something I made with the man I loved - and who I thought loved me. That was the hardest...having to go to him, ready to tell him about the life we created when he tells me he didn't love me before I could even tell him my news. Hurt, anger, frustration, all ran through my mind and body. Yet there was a strange sort of release...release in knowing that I could go, move on with my life...and my child's. I decided not to tell him about the baby. We said goodbye, and I left for Los Angeles. I got a job as in Sports News and eight months later the best thing possible came into my life, her name is Kayla Iris Kincaid and she is my world...I'd do anything for her...so keeping her away from her father is the best for her and myself._

Gina Kincaid, a young 28 year old single mother, who is one of Los Angeles top sports news anchor. Walking past her fellow co-workers, mostly men, Gina held her own against them all.

She looked very professional in a grey cotton tailored jacket that fitted around her bust and waist, she wore matching bellbottom cotton grey suit pants, a silk white blouse, and black pumps, her rich brown hair was tied up in a loose bun with some wispy bangs lining the sides of her face. Wearing minimal make-up, only a medium brown eye-shadow, some foundation, a light blush, and nude lip, Gina was proud not to look overly sexy for the office space.

She mainly did coverage of recent sports events, she was well respected, but the other night's coverage was of an Ice Skating championship. Her ex-skating nemesis Rachel McKallsen had just won the trophy Gina longed for since she first started skating. After three minutes of listening to Rachel's countless praises to herself and how wonderful it feels to have the trophy, Gina snapped and the two got into a verbal smack down nearly becoming physical.

Now Gina had to face the music, she by-past her boss's secretary Ivy, an elderly black woman with salty white hair and the brightest green eyes anyone could ever have. She always had a smile on her face, and was somewhat like a grandmother figure to Gina. As Gina neared Ivy stood up with that warm and welcoming smile.

"Afternoon honey, how are you?" The seventy-nine year old woman spoke in such an old fashion tone, Ivy was from a plantation in the south. She came to Los Angeles after her husband Jackson was relocated. Jackson actually just retired from his law firm. Both were a lovely old couple, who always made Gina feel better.

With a sad smile, Gina sighed. "I could be better...the boss wants to see me now that my "breakdown" has spread to world-wide coverage, and all in a couple of nights."

Ivy returned the smile. "Ah, now Miss Gina I'm sure everythang will be fine. You go on in there with your head up high and mighty."

Smiling Gina gave a nod, before venturing into the devil's layer. The smell of cheesy colonel and too much after-shave flooded Gina's nose as she entered the office, closing the door behind her. Forcing herself not to gag on the smell, she reluctantly ventured future into the large office with ocean views.

Tom Sullivan sat like a fat, lazy cat in his big leather chair. He was nearing 65, but his plastic surgery made him look like 40, although do to the cosmetics he had little facial expressions which scared half the newbies, and right now with Gina's infamous stunt airing on pretty much every air-wave including the internet, it scared Gina too.

"Mr. Sullivan," Gina announced, clasping her hands together in the front of her body, making her presences known. "You wanted to meet with me?"

He looked up from his paper; his brown eyes gave a cold look. "Sit down Mrs...Ms. Kincaid." His tone made Gina want to scream and kick-box his ass. He never really approved of her not being married and having a child. _Too hell with him in that regard_, Gina thought as she sat in the big, black, leather arm chair that was in front of Sullivan's big, dark cherry wood desk.

"I'm not going to sit here and bullshit you, I am going to cut to the chase. You have embarrassed channel 6 Sports News severely." He sternly said. Gina pursed her lips together as she crossed her legs in a non-seductive manner then re-clasped her hands over her knee.

"Yes...I _suppose_ I did with how I acted with Ms. McKallsen." Gina simply said, her tone was plain though her eyes were filled of anger and frustration. Tom chuckled in a disapproving tone.

"You _suppose_? Ms...Damnit Gina I am really trying here, you are one of the best anchors we have. The channel does not want to lose you but..."

"Lemme guess, little Miss Fucked Her Way To The Top is filing a law suit?" Gina cut in with little snarkiness in her voice. Tom actually laughed from her words. "You guessed it babe and you are at the top of the list...we want to avoid a scandal, especially since you have a small child. Maybe you should take some time off?"

Gina licked the inside of her mouth, before she made a sour looking pucker then shook her head. "You're firing me but don't want to out right say it right?" She cocked her head, staring at him with her huge brown eyes that were demanding zero bullshit.

"Gina...just take a month or two off, go spend time with your family or get a hobbie and paint a picture of some fruit or a naked man holding a banana."

Gina held a small laugh back. "A naked man holding a banana huh? I bet you enjoy holding your banana, you're gonna probably love holding your banana while me and my little girl starve to death because we have no money to buy food or live in a decent house. I guess that'll be a wonderful treat for you." She snarked as she stood up and stormed out.

Gina heard Tom calling after her, long with Ivy. She was pissed; she was getting put off because of that whore! If Rachel wasn't snarking and making her little comments Gina wouldn't have snapped. Briskly she ran down the stairwell, reaching the underground parking lot within eight minutes. No sooner, she was high-tailing it out of the Channel's Lot and was on the freeway in her black Jag.

Running her hand through her hair Gina sighed, couldn't believe this was actually happening. Despite her satisfactory salary, Gina was in debt. When she arrived in LA she was schemed out of all her money and her insurance dropped her, the channel wasn't going to hire her - especially since she was an un-wed single pregnant young woman who didn't have the best college schooling. But she convinced them to and since then most of her money went into paying off the large debt she owes. Buying a house didn't help, nor did buying a Jag and Honda Ford with comfy interior and tinted windows with cooling and heating seats, that also had the best stereo and a mini fridge in the glove compartment. Only 100 were made in the USA and Gina had to have it, which put nearly 80 grand on her credit.

"This _sucks_." Gina cried as banged her free hand on the steering-wheel. Sighing she had to figure something out, Kayla's private school cost money, her debt was high, and groceries and her house all cost money.

Turning off the freeway, she was nearly home. It was nearing four; Kayla was probably on the bus heading home too. Gina wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in. She'd figure something out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kayla Kincaid swung her feet freely as she sat on her living room couch watching Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. The living room doors were open, allowing the fresh beach air to flow through the room.

Laughing she paused the video tape and stood up hearing the phone ring, she scurried off towards it. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her little hand on the receiver, pulling it down towards her.

"Hello, Kincaid residents. This is Kayla Kincaid, how may I help you?" The nearly seven year old asked into the phone.

"Kayla? Hi sweetie, this is Donna Silver. I'm your mommy's sister, making me your aunt." The voice on the other end said in a sweet voice.

"Mommy never mentioned you." Kayla said simply as made a slight face.

"Oh," Donna's voice was flat and a little sad upon hearing her seven year old niece say that. "Well she told me a little about you...four years ago...but umm anyways," She began forcing a laugh. "Is your mommy there?"

Kayla shook her head. "Nope, mommy is work...never mind her car pulled up. Hold on." She said into the phone as she set it down and rushed towards the front foyer, she smiled as the front door opened. "Hi mommy!" Kayla exclaimed as her mother appeared in the doorway.

Gina looked a bit startled, but quickly smiled. "Hey sweetie." Kayla looked up at her mother with a faint smile. "You never told me I had an aunt...she's on the phone."

Gina looked down at Kayla and groaned. She had that tone her father had when he just found out something from someone else. Gina didn't feel like conversing with her bitchy stuck up sister at this moment in time. "Why don't you go down to the beach and play baby?" Gina suggested.

Their backyard was a private beach; it was only accessible from Gina's house. When Kayla was born she had a little fence system put up in the water wouldn't go over her head and she wouldn't drift off to sea.

Kayla nodded and hurried out into the back porch and down the wooden stairs. With a sigh, Gina walked over to the phone and lifted it to her ear. "What do you want Donna?"

"And a hello to you too." Donna said mimicking her tone. "What crawled up your...butt?"

"None of your damn business, and I would like if you didn't talk to my daughter either." Gina snapped.

Donna sighed. "I didn't call to fight, okay? It was my last intention. I heard and saw what happened with your interview, I'm sorry you got fired."

Gina gripped the phone and felt like punching the wall, she wasn't fired...she was un-justifiably removed from her job of nearly seven years. "Thanks, I guess." Gina said without attitude in her voice.

"David and I are...we...we're having a BBQ this Saturday and...well we would like you and Kayla to join us."

Gina raised her eyebrow. "You're actually inviting me to your Barbecue?" She couldn't believe Donna Martin Silver, her sister who she wasn't on the best terms with, was actually asking her to join in on a family function.

"Would you come? The whole gang will be there...well Dylan and Kelly might not make it...but other than that, everyone will be there and we won't tease or anything about what happened."

Donna voice was sincere and it scared Gina slightly. She weighed her choices, Dylan won't be there and she would avoid the awkwardness of explaining Kayla's age and what not...maybe this is what Gina needed...

"Sure, me and Kayla will leave tonight, we'll be there by morning."

**TBC**

_Preview for Chapter Two_

_Dylan and Kelly's marriage is holding by a thread, while David and Donna begin to put 2 and 2 together about Kayla's name, age, and parentage._


End file.
